1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a device for and a method of tying balloons.
2. Description of Related Art
Various methods and devices for tying balloons are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,783,551; 4,391,063; 4,510,653; 4,802,877 and 4,989,906.
Although generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, the known balloon tying methods and devices require a practiced manual dexterity which does not facilitate the quick and easy tying of the necks of such balloons, especially by children who may not possess the required dexterity and, in some cases, by adults who find their fingers are too large to tie the necks of smaller balloons.